The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is a chip-shaped condenser mounted on the boards of various electronic products such as display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge electricity therein or discharge electricity therefrom.
Since such multilayer ceramic capacitors have advantages such as small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like, such multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as the components of various electronic devices.
Recently, as electronic components have been miniaturized and thinned, high frequency noise generated in internal circuits thereof has been problematic.
In order to solve the problem of high frequency noise, there is a need to adjust equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the capacitor.